Suboxone
by PikkaTay
Summary: SUBOXONE: is a narcotic medication indicated for the treatment of opioid dependence. "Why Matthew, why did you do this to your self?" A story of fear, tragedy, and one man you over came it all.  Eventual AmeriCan
1. Prologe 1

"Suboxone! Matthew what the fuck!"

Alfred's strong hands gripped tightly on to his brother's bonie wrist.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Matthew cried through his tears.

"W-why?"

The bottle of pills is thrown across the room, upon hitting the wall, it's contents scatter across the bathroom floor. A thick silence covers over the two boys. They're are as far from each other as possible the smaller of the two curled into a ball nearest the door, ready to flee at any moment. The larger brother, leaning over the sink, his body shaking with silent sobs.

"I-I'm trying to quit. . . honestly, I am that's why I had the Suboxone . . .but It's just so h-hard . . . "

Matthew's eyes are fixed to the floor, in anticipation he squirms uncomfortably .

"Heroine."

Alfred said as he straighted himself to a standing position. Matthew's flinch sent a disgusted flare to his stomach, the younger obviously feared him. When their eyes finally met each others, there again were no words, only the thick, soupy silence that was quickly deafening Matthews swarming head. He hadn't shot up in 12 hours, it was starting to effect him. Matthew's body shook with each wave of pain that seemed to be coursing along with his blood and effectively poisoning his entire system. His eyes were unfocused and blood shot, they quickly darted about the room, taking in every possible detail they could.

Alfred just starred, how could he have not known, known that his small, shy, brilliant, goody two shoes brother was a heroine addict? I almost made him sick, he couldn't't even look at Matthew any more, he tore his eyes away from the now dull pinkish eyes of his brothers. Only to have them pulled back by the terrible noise of his brothers emptying of his stomach on to the bathroom floor.

"Matt! Jesus Christ!"

Alfred was quick to lift the now obviously emaciated body of the floor, out of it's puke. He lifted Matthew up, out of his slump, away from his get away path, away from himself. He saved him that day in the bathroom, saved him from what was most definitely certain death.


	2. Chapter 2

- One Year Earlier -

"How long do you plan on sitting there son?"

Matthew's eyes looked up to meet the face of a gruff man, in his late fifties.

"Oh, Sorry I was just leaving."

Matthew slurred out as he lifted his skinny body away from the out side of the convenience store building. The wind was blowing a continuous chill throughout the Canadians body as he absently wandered the streets. The sun had just gone down twenty minuets ago, and the cold of night was steadily approaching. Matthew needed to find a place to stay, the sky was filled with dark snow clouds.

After stumbling around the dingy slums of Toronto for about an hour, Matthew was officially frozen. Passers by could hear his chattering teeth, and see his shaking coat hanger of a body. Matthew's pace was slowing as his exhaustion was swiftly overpowering his will to continue his search for a temporary refuge. So eventually the blond leaned against a wall and slid down to the dirt covered ground. Holding his knees to his chest the tiny boy prepared for the hellish night before him.

"Hey blondy, you cold?"

A man, tall, unshaven, wearing ratty cloths, and who smelled of decay stood in front of Matthew. Normally the boy would ignore a comment from such a sketchy person, but in his current state he was willing o take help from whom ever offered.

"Yes, I - I am."

He stuttered as he finally connected his eyes with his grungy savour. A smirk covered the mans face as he extended his hand to help pull up the small blond.

"Well then follow me blondy."

The trek to the mans "home" was short, just one block and up three flights of rusted metal stairs. Before Matthew could fully gage his surroundings he was in a dilapidated one room apartment. The walls were stained a mucky yellow after years of living with a smoker, the floors carpet was a plethora of different colored stains, the windows edges had a defined layer of black mold. However what stood out the most to Matthew was the smell, it was strong and thick, a mix of urine, a exploded meth lab, and a butcher shop. Matthew almost threw up, but before his stomach thought for it's self the man was talking again.

"Welcome to my humble abode cutie, I got some beer in the fridge if you want, or we could give you something to warm you up first?"

Matthews eyes brightened at the idea of warmth, he readily nodded his head at the second option. The man again smirked and pulled Matthew close to him and pushed up the Canadians right sleeve so it was far passed his elbow. Matthew was confused as to why he was taking away his warm sweater to "warm" as the man had so vaguely put it. Matthews scattered thoughts were reeled in when a tight rubber band was twisted around the top of his arm, then in another breath a needle had penetrated the inside of his elbow. Matthew's eyes widened in shock, he let out a pained squeak as he felt the strange substance flow throw his body, as quickly as it happened, the needle was gone. Then nothing, then ecstasy, Matthews entire body was warm, he felt invincible, he could do any thing. The last thing the Canadian remembers of this night is the man's laugh as he slips into drug induced insanity.


End file.
